


Don't They Teach You Interrogation Skills Here?

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AKA Just leaving when someone asks something you don't want to answer, Avoiding conversations in a similar way to David Cameron, Brief Hermione cameo, Harry Potter is a mystery, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, detective tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Tony hates mysteries, especially when they kind of live in his shiny new tower. But how is he supposed to get answers when the man in questions just disappears when Tony wants to talk to him?





	Don't They Teach You Interrogation Skills Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive and still going down with this ship

As soon as Tony began his hunt for the mysterious Harry, he realised how hard this was going to be. The man was very mysterious with curt and misleading answers to any questions Tony would fire at him. “Where are you from?” Tony asked him over breakfast the morning after Harry’s sudden arrival.

“That’s a very general question Tony, you’re not going to be able to find out things about me through that. Be more specific, don’t they teach you interrogation skills here?” Harry snorted, and returned his attention to his cereal.

“Okay, where were you born then?” Tony huffed.

“West Country, England,” Harry answered and something in Tony told him the mystery was telling the truth.

“Did you grow up there?” Tony continued along the same line of questioning.

“No, I grew up in Surrey before going to boarding school in Scotland,” in between bites of cereal Harry continued to give Tony ammunition to find out who he was.

“What’s your full name?” Tony fished again.

“Harry James Barton, boring I know,” Harry was leaving with that statement.

“I mean your name before Barton!” but Harry was gone.

 

It was a common occurance, Harry just leaving the room at any sign of a question he didn’t want to answer. Facial recognition came back with nothing ever, which was unheard of. There were hundreds of children born approximately 20 – 25 years ago and that was just guessing Harry’s age. The slip up actually came when Tony answered Clint’s mobile while the archer was working out. It wasn’t a weird thing; the only people that usually rung Clint were SHIELD agents and it was helpful for Tony to be able to pass the message on. Tony was not expecting a British girl on the other end. “Clint, hey you with Harry. You know how bad he is with technology and I need him to come home to deal with more complications with the Potter estate,” the unknown female chattered absentmindedly.

“Barton’s not here, can I take a message?” he asked slowly processing the information she was giving him, also not expecting the little squeak.

“Who are you? Where’s Clint, and Harry?” she replied, voice turning hard ready to fight.

“Clint’s working out, he left his phone here so I thought I would take message,” Tony justified trying to keep his voice level to disguise his excitement. He had a name, Harry James Potter.

“Oh, right okay, um,” the whirlwind voice stuttered just as the SHIELD ninja appeared and stole his phone back.

“Hey mione, its Clint,” Clint slid away from Tony so the rest of the conversation was harder to hear. “Yeah. I’ll tell him to come home for a bit. Politics I know, he’s lucky to have you. I’ll make sure to tell him that too,” Clint chuckled before hanging up.

“Tony you know where Harry’s at?” Clint asked, running away before Tony could ask any more questions.

“How am I supposed to know?” Tony shouted back, “I barely know who he is!”

 

Tony had found him, and still knew nothing. Harry James Potter, born to James Potter and Lily Potter nee. Evans; parents died in a drunk driving accident when he was just a kid and was sent to live with his aunt and uncle; school records with very average performance up until the age of eleven and then absolutely nothing. Nobody could drop off the grid like that, was Harry in the British mob or something? Harry was heading to London to deal with some political problem and Tony wasn’t able to pin him down before he left for the airport. “Tony, can I have a minute?” Clint asked when Tony was secluded away in his lab.

“Yahuh,” the scientist mumbled in response, taking the screwdriver out of his mouth and laying it on the table.

“Harry would hate me for doing this. But please back off the interrogation,” Tony did not see that coming, Harry seemed to take his needling in jest not get defensive over it. “His childhood and young adulthood is a very sensitive subject that he is still working through all the emotional scars from. I want here to be safe for him in a way London never could be and he’ll try and run if people react they way they always have done,” Clint’s confession surprised Tony, and the investigator in him was calling to keep digging. However the neglected child sympathised with Clint’s request; he would stop, he couldn’t subject someone as nice as Harry to something like that. A nod was all it took to get Clint off his back, and Tony got back to work. He would have to do something to keep his mind off the puzzle that was Harry James Potter.


End file.
